<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushing and Kissing by ticklishraspberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853672">Crushing and Kissing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries'>ticklishraspberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tickle Fights, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy wants to know who Michael has a crush on. Little does he know, his best friend has been pining after him for years now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crushing and Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m re-uploading some of my old fics from tumblr here onto ao3. i know this isn’t my best work and i’m no longer in this fandom, so let’s just pretend i posted it when i actually wrote it, mkay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting in Jeremy’s room, playing video games, as usual, making normal small talk.<b><br/></b></p><p>“No offense, but I’m so glad you’re over Christine,” Michael chuckled, “she was all you ever talked about. It’s nice to change the subject every once and awhile.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that,” Jeremy replied, giving him an apologetic grin.</p><p>After about a month of giving it a shot, Christine and him realized they just worked better as friends, and it ended on good terms.</p><p>“You apologize too much,” Michael told him.</p><p>“So- I mean-”</p><p>“I know what you mean.”</p><p>They were in the middle of a level of Apocalypse of the Damned, but Jeremy couldn’t shake a thought that had been bothering him for a while now. Not bothering, per say, more like piquing his curiosity. Him and Michael were best friends, and best friends tell each other everything. Jeremy would ramble on about his crush for hours and Michael would sit there, nod, listen, and comment when needed. But the situation was never reversed.</p><p>“You know, no matter how much I talked about Christine … you never mentioned having a crush on anyone,” he said, casually killing a zombie in the game as he talked.</p><p>“Oh, well…never had anyone to talk about,” Michael shrugged, but Jeremy could see him blushing from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“C’mon, there’s gotta be somebody!”</p><p>“Can we drop it?”</p><p>“Oh, so there is someone!” Jeremy said, grinning. “Who?”</p><p>“Jeremy…”</p><p>“I’m wounded that you won’t tell me, Michael!” Jeremy teased, pausing the game and putting the controller down, placing his other hand over his heart.</p><p>“You’d judge me,” Michael said, fiddling nervously with the strings of his red hoodie.</p><p>“I would never do that,” Jeremy replied, dropping the teasing tone and putting a hand on Michael’s arm. “Just give me a hint?”</p><p>Michael sighed. “It’s a guy.”</p><p>“Oh, so that narrows it down.”</p><p>“You said a hint. You never said it had to be specific.”</p><p>“Give me another hint!”</p><p>“Nope, you got your hint already!”</p><p>“Is it Jake?”</p><p>“Ugh, no! Rich would kill me if I tried to get with Jake,” Michael laughed.</p><p>“So it’s not Rich either?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Well, that was all their male friends.</p><p>“What color eyes does he have?”</p><p>“Blue.”</p><p>That didn’t narrow it down any more.</p><p>“Just tell me!” Jeremy whined.</p><p>“Never,” Michael replied, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“What do you- Jeremy, don’t!”</p><p>Before he could say anything else, Jeremy had tackled him back against the carpet, fingers instantly finding his stomach. If he didn’t start tickling Michael immediately after jumping on him, he’d just turn the tables, which he usually wouldn’t mind, but he was on a mission here.</p><p>“Jer, noho!”</p><p>“Just tell me who you like and I will,” he grinned, poking and prodding along Michael’s middle and watching him laugh and squirm helplessly beneath him. Michael had a nice laugh; loud and genuine and, dare he say it, cute.</p><p>Normally Michael would give up quickly, especially when Jeremy went right for the kill with his stomach, but this was something he really didn’t want to admit. Jeremy actually felt a little guilty trying to force it out of him, if he was really that embarrassed. He was about to stop and apologize, but by the time he opened his mouth to speak, Michael was already crying something out.</p><p>“Okay, okay! It’s you, alright?!”</p><p>That stopped Jeremy’s fingers dead in their tracks.</p><p>“I- what?”</p><p>“I said it’s you,” Michael repeated breathlessly.</p><p>Jeremy’s head was swimming. He suddenly became very aware that he was literally straddling his best friend on the floor of his bedroom, both of them with flushed faces and messy hair, and if his dad chose to walk in at this moment, it would look really bad. But he didn’t really care. In fact, he chose to do something that would make the situation look worse if someone walked in.</p><p>He kissed him. He leaned down and pressed his lips clumsily against Michael’s, who almost immediately kissed back.</p><p>This had happened before. They’d been in Michael’s basement actually, when they were only twelve or thirteen, Jeremy couldn’t quite remember when exactly. They’d been talking about crushes actually, and both admitted they’d never had their first kiss. And in a brilliant moment of compromise, they decided to take the sacrifice and be each other’s first kisses. That had been even more clumsy and awkward and messy, and they actually wound up getting their braces caught together. (Don’t ask how they got out of it. That’s a story for a different day.)</p><p>They pulled away after a moment. It was quiet. They stared at each other, Jeremy still straddling his waist and Michael laying flat on his back, looking up at him.</p><p>And the room was quickly filled with giggles again, though for an entirely different reason.</p><p>“You’re an idiot,” Jeremy said fondly, tongue poking through his teeth as he laughed. “Thinking I’d judge you for that.”</p><p>“Well, excuse me for being scared of ruining our friendship!” Michael replied. “I didn’t even think you liked guys! Everything was always Christine, Christine, Christine!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m sorry I let my crush on her keep me from realizing you were here all along.”</p><p>“That was cheesy as fuck.”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me again.”</p><p>Michael grinned, before quickly switching their positions and making Jeremy squeak in surprise, before pressing their lips together again.</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>It had been a week since the confession, and absolutely no one was shocked by their new couple status. Literally no one. (Jenna had actually been placing bets on how long it would take them to realize. She won said bet, of course.)</p><p>Hanging out now was a lot more than video games. Meaning there was a lot more kissing. Neither of them were complaining.</p><p>Kisses travelled from lips to cheeks to noses to foreheads to necks.</p><p>Well, Jeremy’s kisses did. It seemed Michael couldn’t kiss Jeremy anywhere other than his face without him giggling.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he asked, getting a little defensive.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing!” Jeremy said quickly. “It just…it tickles.”</p><p>Michael’s eyes immediately lit up, and Jeremy knew he was fucked.</p><p>“That’s so fucking cute. How did I not know your neck was ticklish? C’mere!” Michael wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, nuzzling his nose into his neck.</p><p>Giggles came pouring from Jeremy’s mouth instantly, and he scrunched up his shoulders, which offered him literally no protection from the ticklish feeling. It also didn’t help that Michael’s fingers were playing with the hem of his t-shirt, light touches ghosting over his skin and making him squirm like his life depended on it.</p><p>“Michael,” he whined, “stop being mean! You’re killing the mood!”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s killing the mood. You look so cute,” Michael teased, pressing a kiss to the spot behind Jeremy’s ear, making his breath hitch. “Besides, I never got my revenge for what you did last week.”</p><p>Jeremy tried to say something back, but it was lost in laughter as Michael properly shoved his hands under his shirt, tickling up his sides, skilled fingers finding every spot he knew made his boyfriend squirm. And Jeremy sat there in his lap and laughed and laughed and loved every second of it.</p><p>It continued for another minute or two until Jeremy cried for mercy, needing a chance to breathe. Once he’d caught his breath though, he leaned in to kiss Michael once again, proving the mood really hadn’t been killed.</p><p>Michael wasn’t the only one happy that Jeremy had gotten over Christine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>